Kames Song Fictions
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: Basically Kames in all different kinds of shapes and colors. Each one is from a song and yeah... I think you guys know how this works. A bunch of one shots all inspired by songs! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Doin' Dirt

**So I've been writing a bit lately and I have a few "bigger things" in the works. But they're not really... ready yet so I'm uploading this instead.**

**I know a lot of people do it and honestly I think it's a great idea because it's a challenge to write something that is inspired by something so specific as a song.**

**It'll be Kames because why not? There will be longer stories, shorter stories, fluffy ones, sad ones, (and possibly the warmer ones ;) ) and whatever you can think of.**

**So here's the first one.**

**Doin' dirt - Maroon 5**

* * *

_Baby show me, By the way you hold me. Way that you control me, Speed me up or slow me._

Kendall gazed out over the crowd and smiled brightly as he swayed his hips and sang into the microphone. Hearing his voice through the speakers and hearing his fans cheer and sing along made him all warm inside.

The blond singer glanced to the side and smirked at the handsome brunet standing behind the stage watching him with lustful eyes. Kendall winked at the brunet and thrusted his hips a bit, making the guy watching him shudder. The fans went crazy and Kendall felt like laughing because he was so happy.

Once he finished the song he got off the stage and smirked at the brunet once more and nodding towards his dressing room. "Meet me in five." He whispered as he walked by and then talked to his manager who was talking to the workers backstage.

The blond singer went back out on stage and thanked for the concert and received applause after applause from the crowd. When he deemed that it was enough – which was way sooner than his fans wanted – he rushed off the stage and hurried to his dressing room and gasped once he was inside.

"J-James!" He gasped and stared wide eyed at the brunet that was in the middle of undressing. James looked up and smirked before getting rid of his jeans and tossed them to the side. He strode across the room and pushed Kendall up against the door and kissed him. Kendall whimpered approvingly and threaded his fingers into the brunet's soft hair. His clothes soon joined the brunet's on the floor and the couple didn't even make it to the couch.

_Linelinelinelineline_

When the two of them were spent and tired James got up from the couch they had somehow ended up on and quickly got dressed. Kendall frowned and sat up, leaning on his elbows. "Jamie?" He asked and the brunet looked at him and smiled mischievously.

"I gotta go, babe." he said and shrugged a bit while getting his pants back on. Kendall nodded slowly and got up, wincing a little as he did. "It's been fun." James said before waving a bit and then leaving before the blond had time to answer.

Kendall sighed and shook his head. It was always like this. James would show up at one of his concerts. Kendall would be excited about it and try to impress the brunet. They'd meet up in the dressing room, have some fun and then James left. Much to the blond's disappointment. James never stuck around. Never stayed to say something sweet, it was always the same _It's been fun._ And Kendall was getting rather tired of it.

He was tired of being used like he was. He could lie all night just scolding himself for being so stupid. He had tried to call James but he never picked up. He had tried to find him but James seemed go disappear from the face of earth as soon as he stepped out of Kendall's sight. Kendall was angry, his whole being was aching and he hated this. His heart felt like it was on fire and he didn't know if it was good fire or bad fire.

He flinched when the phone rang and looked over at it. It was late. Almost 3 in the morning. Kendall knew it was James, he didn't even have to look to know. He grabbed the phone and answered.

"_Hey."_ He heard James say.

"Hey." He replied.

"_Just calling to tell you that I won't be at your concert tomorrow. Sorry, but I'm busy."_ James said. Kendall nodded motionlessly.

"Actually." Kendall said. "I need you to come. There's something I need you to do for me." He said. James hummed a bit, considering it.

"_Hm, what do you need me for?"_ He asked.

"It's a surprise." Kendall said which seemed to perk James' interest. "A big one. It'll be kinda cool." Kendall promised and smiled a bit. He could hear the brunet shifting on the other side of the phone and he could imagine the curious smile tugging at James' lips. "So... are you coming?"

"_Yeah."_

Kendall smiled to himself. "Good." he said. "But I gotta go know." He continued and hesitated a bit. "I love you, James." He said and the brunet audible froze. Kendall hung up the phone and put it back on the night stand before going back to bed.

_Linelinelinelineline_

_Baby when the night is done, I'll let you go. But I promise you'll be back for more. I wanna touch you like I did before. So baby take my hand, take my hand. Imma make you love me again._

Kendall felt nervous. The crowd was cheering as usual and everything was just like it used to be. Only one thing bothered him. James. The handsome brunet had taken his usual spot backstage and watched Kendall but today curiosity was spread over his face, like he was waiting for the surprise Kendall was talking about. Kendall felt lonely up on the stage. Cold and not at all like he usually did. He was actually nervous. He clutched the microphone in his hand and closed his eyes, gathering some strength to go on.

The blond singer finished his song and then waved at the crowd and smiled brightly. The stage was rearranged slightly and two stools was placed on the middle of the stage. One for the blond pop star and one for an excited fan. When they announced that someone were to be chosen Kendall didn't hesitate one moment and went off the stage and grabbed James wrist and dragged up on the stage.

The whole arena went quiet and Kendall shoved James down on one of the stools. The brunet was pretty much paralyzed and just stared out on the crowd that seemed as surprised as him. "Kendall... what are you doing?" James whispered worriedly.

"This." Kendall said loudly into the microphone and pointed at the brunet. "This is James Diamond." He said. James' eyes widened. "And I love him." Kendall continued, making the crowd gasp. "James." Kendall said and turned back to the guy sitting on the stool. He frowned and let his hand and the microphone drop to his side. "Do you love me too?" He asked.

The crowd shifted and started to get fidgety since they couldn't hear what Kendall had said. James stared up at him. It felt like an eternity passed by before he answered. "Y-Yes." James mumbled and Kendall threw himself into James' arms and smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" He chirped, still the crowd didn't hear what he said. Kendall pulled back and smiled at James and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Alright!" He said, this time into the microphone. "I dedicate this song to my one and only. James Diamond!"


	2. Shower

_**Shower - Becky G**_

Kendall stepped out of the shower and whistled a bit and briefly dried his hair a bit with his towel and jumped into a pair of clean boxers. He hummed quietly and stepped out of the bathroom and went to get dressed.

He ran into his roommate – Logan – on the way and the raven haired man grinned as he saw him. "That was quite a concert you put on there." He said. Kendall rolled his eyes and playfully shoved his friend by the arm.

"Oh, shut up." He said and chuckled a bit. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"You've been singing like a bird in the shower ever since you started seeing that guy." Logan pointed out. "And don't act like that little dance session you had in front of the mirror didn't happen. I saw it." He added.

"I like him." Kendall said and shrugged. "I guess I'm kind of happy about seeing him."

"I suppose." Logan mumbled. "But what's really so special about James?"

The blond blushed by simply hearing the name of the guy he had been dating for almost four months now. He felt his cheeks heat up beyond what he thought was possible and glanced around a bit, worried that James would be around to see him so embarrassed and red. "H-He really is nice." He said, unable to find the right words to describe what he really felt for the brunet, and turned away from his roommate to hide his flustered cheeks and scurried on to his room and went inside.

He got dressed slowly since he was all dizzy by the mere though of the handsome brunet and he fumbled to button his plaid shirt with his shaking hands and thought he'd go crazy because he couldn't even get dressed.

A knock on the door startled him and he practically ran to answer but Logan was there first and opened the door, revealing just the man Kendall had fallen so head over heels for. "Hi, Logan." James said. The raven haired man smiled a bit.

"Hello, James." Logan replied. "I can imagine that you're looking for Kendall." he said and chuckled.

"That would be the reason that I'm here, yes." James said and looked over Logan's shoulder and spotted the blond that was blushing furiously. "Hey." James greeted smoothly and Kendall felt his knees get weaker.

"H-Hey." He said and smiled shyly. Logan let James in and the handsome brunet strode over to Kendall and hugged him briefly. Kendall felt his entire body light up and when James leaned down to kiss him he could swear that there was fireworks going off in side of his head.

"Ready to go out?" James asked. Kendall nodded slowly, too speechless to answer properly. The brunet chuckled softly and snaked his hand down and grabbed the blond's hand in a gentle but still firm grip. "Then let's go."

_Linelinelinelinelineline_

Kendall was crazy in love with James. It wasn't a secret. Not to anyone. Anybody could see that the blond had it bad for James. The way he'd look up at the brunet with pure awe and the way he'd blush and get all flustered when you mentioned it could make anyone understand.

The two had a great night out and Kendall wondered why he didn't start dating Jame sooner. He wondered why he took so long to tell one of his best friends how he felt. James had answered Kendall's feelings with a gentle kiss and with it the blond understood that he hadn't been the only one waiting.

The fact that they were friends strangely made Kendall feel safer. It was like a safety line and he knew that they were too good friends to ever break off the contact completely if things didn't go well in a romantic relation.

But Kendall really doubted that it would go bad. He always thought if the brunet and the brunet was clearly thinking of him too since he could call in any hour of the day and request a conversation since he simply wanted to hear Kendall's voice.

"I love you." James mumbled softly as they made it back to the brunet's apartment and they both sat comfortably in the couch. They both had their arms wrapped around one another and were constantly mumbling small words of love to each other.

"I love you too." Kendall said happily and smiled even brighter. He could never wipe the smile off his face whenever the brunet was around. The world could be falling apart but as long as James was near Kendall would always be smiling.

The brunet beamed and swept down to kiss Kendall passionately and the blond whimpered happily and cupped his hands over James' cheeks and eagerly kissed back. Suddenly Kendall felt like he was on fire. Everywhere James touched a new fire started and warmed him like nothing he ever felt.

And right there and then Kendall knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with James. He didn't need anyone for as long as James was by his side. The brunet was the only one who could make him feel like he did right then. Complete.

And Kendall didn't plan to let James go.

* * *

**Another one done. **

**So let me just explain that the fics are simply inspired by the songs. Nothing really written in stone or anything. I do this as a fun side thing while I work on the bigger things. **

**Thank you all for reading :)**

**Love, Hannah**


	3. Say Something

**3. Say something - Great Big World**

"Kendall, baby." James whined and carefully cradled the blond's head in his hands. The blond's hair was wet and stained by blood and James forced himself to glance over his shoulder to the wreck that used to be their car.

He turned back to his lover with teary eyes and tried to hold back the salty tears. Forcing them to stay party hidden behind his eyelids. Kendall laid limp in his arms and his head kept falling back or to the side if James didn't support it.

"Baby, please." James whispered. "Say something." He said shakily. Just as James' first tear had fallen and landed on the blond's chest the sky seemed to open up and the rain started pouring down. "Kenny..." James whimpered and squeezed his eyes tightly.

"_Has someone called 911?"_ Someone yelled over the commotion. _"Where's the ambulance?"_, _"Was the driver in the blue car drunk?" _

"Kendall... please, I'm scared... S-Say something." James whimpered and hugged the blond closer. Kendall's lips had began turning blue and James felt so little and helpless. He himself was in pain but he didn't know if it was because of the crash he had just been in or if it was because his heart was breaking.

"S-Sir, you're badly wounded." A young man said and crouched down next to James. He was very well aware of the body the brunet was clutching against his chest but acted as if it simply wasn't there. "Sir, I'm a doctor and I might be able to help you if-"

"Shut up!" James hissed and hugged Kendall closer. "Leave me alone!" He yelled, voice giving up and breaking in the middle. His chest was burning and he could taste the familiar metallic taste of blood on his tongue.

The man frowned a bit but remained where he was and simply watched James and the blond boy lying in his arms. "I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly. James sobbed and buried his face in the crook of Kendall's neck.

"I love you, baby." James whimpered. "P-Please... Don't leave me." He begged even though he already knew that Kendall was gone. "We were supposed to be forever together.."

The man next to James seemed to be crying as even though he tried to hide it. He gulped a bit and gently placed his hand back on James' shoulder but didn't say anything. Just sat like that trying to provide the brunet with some sort of comfort.

"Say something, Kendall..." James whined while his eyes darted over Kendall's pale face. "Please!" He whimpered and didn't even care that there was people watching. He didn't even care how pathetic and dumb he seemed, he just wanted Kendall to open his eyes.

"S-... Say something... Kendall..." He whispered but all he got in response was the blank stare the blond had. "Kendall..." James whined and once again buried his face in the crook of Kendall's neck. "Please, no."

By the time the ambulance was there James was soaked into the bone. He sat curled up a few feet away from Kendall's body. The man next to him and taken off his jacket to cover up the blond and James couldn't take his eyes off of his lover. It was still Kendall that was lying under that jacket.

James had almost put up a fight when the ambulance drivers had attempted to move Kendall. He had struggled until the point where he thought he'd break but finally when he realized that he couldn't do anything and that he's simply get himself even more hurt if he kept fighting, he stopped and watched as Kendall was carefully placed in one of those big black bags and gently put in the second ambulance while he himself was being placed in the first ambulance.

James looked at the second ambulance packed up their things and drove off together with Kendall. James gasped and burst out into loud wails and violent sobs. "Kendall..." He whimpered and yanked at his own hair in frustration. "Kendall!" He shouted after the ambulance and cried.

The ambulance drivers gave him sympathetic and sad looks but what good did that do? It sure as hell couldn't get Kendall back and James didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know why he was still alive when he should be right next to Kendall. There was where he belonged. James knew he'd never be able to say goodbye.

* * *

**I know this was short and I'm sorry. **

**News flash! I'm going away for a few days and I won't be back until Wednesday. But I'll try and update this tomorrow before I leave. I hope that's something at least.**

**Thank you for reading. Love you all!**

**Love, Hannah**


	4. Pills and Potions

**4. Pills and Potions - Nicki Minaj**

James sighed quietly as his boyfriend came barging through the door and almost lost his balance. It was in the middle of the night and Kendall had been out late... again. The blond stumbled on his own two feet and cursed under his breath.

"Kendall." James said softly and got up from his spot by the bookshelf. James had been staying up late in hopes of Kendall actually making it back to the apartment they shared. "Come here." James said and walked over to the drunk blond and helped him get out of his jacket and his shoes.

"What are ya doin' up?" Kendall slurred and leaned against the brunet a bit. He grinned lazily and let out a hiccup. "Ya missed me, didn't ya?" He asked.

"I just want to make sure you get to bed safely." James mumbled and lead the blond into the bathroom. "You need a shower." He said. The blond was reeking of alcohol and cigarette smoke and James felt sick.

Far too many times had Kendall come home completely wasted and almost unable to stand up by himself. Once James had even had to come and get the blond at the police station. James had nearly had a heart attack.

Kendall whined a bit and cursed at James for pushing him into the bathroom. But he frowned childishly when he realized that he needed the help to get out of his clothes and get into the shower. James frowned when he spotted his boyfriend's wrists. They were slightly bloody and the skin was irritated and broken on several places where Kendall had either fumbled or failed to give himself a shot.

"Mm.. James..." Kendall slurred from the shower. James rolled his eyes and turned the shower on for the blond and then sank down on the toilet and smothered his hands over his face.

James was tired of staying up late waiting for Kendall to come home. He was sick of Kendall destroying himself with drinks and drugs. This was the third day in a row the blond had come home like this. The brunet was tired of it and so many times he wanted to simply break up with Kendall and move out.

James deserved so much better. He deserved someone who could be there for him and love him. Not someone who depended on him in the way Kendall did. Wasting James' money and not doing anything to weigh it up.

"Are you done?" James sighed when Kendall peeked out of the shower. Kendall nodded lazily and James helped him out of the shower and to get dressed before he tucked him in in their large king size bed.

The brunet sighed again and looked down at the blond that was confusedly waving his hand in front of his face, as if he was swatting invisible flies away. It was something Kendall had been doing for a while. Usually when he crashed after being high on drugs for a longer period of time.

James was angry and he just wanted to yank Kendall out of the bed and throw him out of the apartment, head first and tell him to never come back. The brunet stood there for a while and glared at his boyfriend and sighed repeatedly.

Kendall gulped a bit and swatted his his hand a bit and looked a little scared. James rolled his eyes and tucked the blond in once more. "Sleep." He said. "I'm gonna go and clean up the mess you made." He sighed and turned to leave.

"I-I'm sorry... Jamie." Kendall slurred. James stopped for a second. "I... love you..." Kendall mumbled tiredly. "I'm sorry."

The brunet turned back to the blond and leaned down and placed a kiss on Kendall's forehead. "I love you too, please rest for a while and tomorrow we'll go for a long walk. Just you and I, okay?" James said.

"I love you." Kendall said and began swatting his hands in front of himself again. James nodded and gently grabbed the blond's wrists and gingerly kissed each of them.

"Sleep." He said softly and Kendall gulped a bit before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

James got up again and eyed his boyfriend. No matter how bad shape Kendall was in when he came home he always did this. Apologized and then whimpered out an 'I love you'. Kendall needed James more than he needed anything. Kendall didn't choose to become and addict it simply happened and James knew it was hard.

He was always angry with Kendall but he still loved him.

* * *

**Another short one. As I said most of them aren't very long... And this one was kind of dark I suppose.**

**In any case I will be going away for a few days and when I come back I'm hoping to have some urge to write and upload for you. I really do.**

**Thank you all for reading and be safe out there!**

**Love, Hannah**


	5. Red Lights

**Red Lights – Tiesto**

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes. Come on, before someone catches us."

Kendall looked up at James with pure awe. The brunet's eyes sparkled mischievously in the semi darkness. They where currently crouched down behind the couch and James was peeking out over it at Kendall's father who was in the kitchen, talking on the phone.

Just moments later Kendall had been sleeping peacefully in his bedroom on the third floor. It was around 2am at night and the blond had been grounded by his father for being out later then his curfew allowed. Now Kendall was dressed and ready to get out.

James had just showed up in his room, completely out of the blue and told him to get up and dressed. _We're leaving, _James had said. "Let's go." James whispered and grabbed a hold of the blond's hand and dragged him along as they ran through the living room and over to the window.

"James?" Kendall hissed when the brunet opened the window and took the backpack of clothes Kendall held.

"Climb out." James whispered. "Hurry, before he notices." He said and pointed at the window. Kendall hesitated before climbing out to the fire escape and gasped slightly when he saw how high they actually were.

"This is crazy."

"I know." James whispered just as he climbed out and joined the blond. "Come on, my car's just a few blocks away-"

"HEY!" Kendall's father roared and dropped the phone he held. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Shit! Go, go!" James said and pushed the blond towards the stairs. "Come on!" The two teens ran down the stairs but the blond stopped once they got to the first floor. "Why are you stopping?" James asked.

"I-I can't jump down there." Kendall said and gulped. "I-It's too high." He said. James shook his head and went ahead and jumped down. He landed on his feet and looked up at the blond. "J-James..."

"Jump." James said. Kendall shook his head. "I'll catch you." James promised. Kendall frowned a bit and pouted. He really didn't want to jump. "Kendall, come on." James urged.

"Kendall Donald Knight!" The blond's father shouted and Kendall looked up to see his father on his way down the fire escape. He squeaked before jumping down into James' open arms and whining loudly. "Come back here!"

"I've got you." James said and helped the blond collect himself a little before putting him down and taking a firm grip of his hand. "Let's go!" He said and started running.

The blond could hear his father yell and curse after him but for once he ignored his dad and let himself be dragged along by the brunet. He didn't know why but suddenly he was so excited. He was actually running away! Running away with James!

They ran down the relatively empty side walk. The whole street was illuminated by the many signs and lights and all the cars that drove by. James' hair shone brown and gold in the dim light and Kendall was sure he had never seen anything more beautiful.

Their hands were holding on to each other tightly and there was no way James would ever let the blond go. Not when he had him. Kendall felt all warm inside and cracked up in a big smile.

Kendall started laughing as they ran and James turned his head and smiled at him. His eyes moved slightly from the laughing blond to the man that was chasing them. "Crap!" James cursed and quickened his pace.

"Oh god, this is really happening!" Kendall panted and James nodded and turned a corner and ran up to his red car. "Unlock it!" Kendall yelled but couldn't help but feel all bubbly with laughter. James hurried to unlock the car and the blond dove into the passenger seat and James jumped in and started the car up. "Hurry!" Kendall said and sat up on his knees in his seat to look out through the back window. "James!"

"Yes!" James said when the car started and he put the right gear in and stepped on the gas.

The blond was jolted backwards and bumped his chest into the back of the seat. He laughed loudly as he saw his father become smaller and smaller in the distance and eventually disappeared. "We did it!" Kendall cheered and turned to James who was just as happy.

"I told you we'd make it." James said and cursed a bit when he passed a red light and had to swerve to the right now to be hit by a car. Kendall gasped a bit but giggled like crazy once the were out of harms way.

He laughed and sank down to sit in the seat. "You're crazy." He said and shook his head with a soft smile creeping on his lips.

"Not as crazy as you." James said and smiled back at him while passing a few cars that honked at them. "You're the one's who's running away."

"I have nothing here." Kendall said and turned his head to look out of the window, watching how they quickly passed neon signs and lights. "I've got no reason to stay so why should I?" he asked.

"Your dad is going to look for you." James pointed out. "And he's gonna break my neck when he finds us."

"Then let's get as far away from here as we can." Kendall sighed and leaned his head back. "Let's run as far away as we can."

The blond let out a yawn that reminded him that he was sleeping less than twenty minutes earlier. James let out a low chuckle and brought one of his hands to caress the blond's cheek. "Why don't you rest for a few hours?" He suggested. Kendall nodded. "I'm sorry I dragged you out of bed." James said and chuckled.

"I'm glad you did." Kendall said and made himself comfortable in the seat he sat in. "I love you." He mumbled tiredly. "No matter what anyone says."

"I love you too." James said. "And when you wake up... I promise we'll be far away from here." He said. Kendall nodded.

"Far away." He yawned and slowly closed his eyes. James nodded and grabbed a gentle hold of the blond's hand and held it while he drove.

"Far away from here." James mumbled but Kendall was already asleep.

(Possible beginning of a story?)

* * *

**Hey guys! So I haven't forgotten about this story. I just write it whenever I have something in mind. **

**I have a few news to put here.**

**1. The chapter you've just read could (If people like it enough) turn into a multichapter story which I might upload in the future.**

**2. The next chapter of this is already written but... BUT... it didn't really... turn out as I had expected it to and... well... basically... well... It turned into smut and I was pretty shocked myself. It would be one of my first ever serisouly M rated stories and well... I'm still not so sure about uploading it. I'll probably put it up as a one shot on my profile and if you really wanna read it you can find it there.**

**In any case I really hope you enjoyed this and I'm not really sure how to deal with the next chapter so we'll see. Thank you for reading and stay safe out there :)**


	6. All of me

**All of me – John Legend**

The brunet stopped for a moment to just stare into his lover's eyes. Gaze into those emerald green orbs. James could stay like that forever and just watch the small universe mirrored in the blond's eyes.

His hand shot up to cup Kendall's cheek. His fingers felt at home while gently caressing the soft and flustered skin. The tiniest amount of freckles were visible on Kendall's face if you leaned close enough to look and it made James' heart heat up with a kind of pride to know that he was the only one who got the chance to do just that.

"James." Kendall whispered quietly and himself brought his hands up to cup the taller male's cheeks and bring him closer for a soft kiss. Their lips molded together perfectly, like they had been made for each other. The blond sighed happily when James moved his lips down to kiss his jaw and then his neck and then further down to his collar bone. "James." Kendall sighed and let his arms and hands go limp and fall to rest on each side of his head.

The brunet placed a butterfly light kiss on his lover's cheek and once against let his eyes roam over Kendall's body.

He was perfect.

His skin was pale and soft and it amazed James how the blond wouldn't get neither tanned nor burned under the hot California sun. His shoulders were broad yet thin in a way that always made James be so gentle with the smaller male, afraid he'd break if he wasn't careful.

James let his eyes wander lower down to the sharp v going down into the blond's underwear, hinting of what was hiding underneath the soft cotton fabric. James let a small groan out and brought his hands to just rest on his lover's hips and feel the perfect curve of Kendall's waist and his slim hips before looking back up and seeing the part he loved the most in the state he loved more than anything.

The blond had his eyes closed and was breathing slowly, like he was enjoying being touched in such an intimate way and when James crawled back up Kendall opened his eyes.

It was like pulling up blinds from a window, revealing the deep green eyes that were hiding behind those beautiful eyelids. James couldn't help but to bring his hand up and stroke it lightly over Kendall's eyelid.

"You are beautiful." He said softly. Kendall smiled at him and moaned quietly when he was kissed with so much passion that he almost had a hard time keeping up. James wanted to show Kendall just how much he loved him, wanted Kendall to understand that he meant the world to him.

Kendall pulled away from the kiss and looked up into James' eyes. "Make love to me, James." He pleaded silently. "I want you to make love to me." He said softly and stroked his hands over James' cheeks and neck.

"Are you sure?" James asked. The blond carefully tangled his fingers into James' soft hair and nodded.

"I want it to be you." He said. "Only you."

Who was James to deny his lover such a request? He slowly nodded his head and leaned down slowly to press his lips against the blond's lips and teased his tongue past the soft pair of lips and mapped out his lover's warm mouth.

Kendall moaned and wrapped his arms around James' neck and pulled him closer as well as press himself closer to James' broad chest. James sighed into the kiss when he felt two eager yet hesitant hands on his hips.

"Slow down." James said softly and smiled. "It's supposed to be special." He chuckled and Kendall panted slightly.

"It is special." He said and looked slightly confused to why James was hesitating. "It's with you." He said and acted as if the whole thing was obvious. As if James was the one who made all of this special to him.

Love mixed with pride blossomed up in James' chest and he swept down to kiss his lover once more.

It didn't take long before they were both naked and James was buried deeply in his blond lover and slowly and passionately thrusted into the tight warmth. The blond was moaning and had his arms awkwardly wrapped around James' chest while James balanced his own weight on his hands, having them on each side of Kendall's head.

"More James... I need more." Kendall moaned and James nodded before shifting a bit and getting up on his knees, pulling the blond up flush against his chest and wrapping one of Kendall's legs around his waist.

The blond let out a long whine and hid his face in the crook of James' neck. James resumed his thrusting, trying different angles, going faster, harder and figuring out what made Kendall feel the best.

James yelped a bit when his lover sank his teeth into his shoulder. "R-Right there." Kendall managed to grit out between his teeth and hugged James' closer. "Right there!" He whined and jumped up a little to wrap his other leg around James' waist and locked his feet together behind James back. "Right there, James!" He moaned into James' shoulder, still with his teeth biting the tan skin.

"So good, Kendall." James panted and angled his hips so that he'd brush against Kendall's prostate with every thrust.

For a moment the only sounds in the room where the sound of skin slapping against skin and the soft moans Kendall let out, moans that quickly got louder and louder until the blond was almost shouting.

"I-I'm so close, James." Kendall whined. "I'm so close." He said. The brunet moaned and kissed his lover sloppily and snaked his hand down in between their bodies and fisted Kendall's hard dick. "Oh." Kendall mewled and arched his back. "Oh. Oh. Yeah!" He whimpered and opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, searching for James' mouth but couldn't find it.

James couldn't tear his eyes off of the green eyed beauty in front of him. Kendall looked absolutely breathtaking. He had his eyes closed tightly and his jaw was slack and with every thrust it swung open a little more, showing off the white teeth and soft tongue hiding behind his lips.

"I'm so close, James." Kendall whined and frowned. "J-Just a little more." He said.

"I've got you, love." James said softly and gently squeezed Kendall's length and pumped it to match his thrusts. "I've got you, love. Just let it go. I've got you." James babbled and Kendall whined pathetically and nodded.

"So close. So close. So close." He chanted. "Oh. Oh. Oh. James. Yes. Yes." Kendall whined and rocked his hips to meet James' thrusts. "I-I'm gonna come." He whined.

"I've got you, Ken. It's okay." James whispered and after a few more well placed thrusts the blond came. Painting their chests and James' hand white and screaming out when he clenched around James' cock and hugged James' neck so tightly James was nearly suffocating.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Kendall whined and rocked his hips back and forth, riding out his orgasm and panting harshly. "Oh, James." He moaned and the brunet sighed into Kendall's blond hair and kissed the top of his head.

The brunet groaned at the sight and his eyes fluttered close when he felt Kendall clench around him. "Kendall..." He moaned and the blond nodded wordlessly and rocked his hips.

"Y-You too, James." Kendall said. "You too, c-come on." he panted and rocked his hips back and forth.

James came with a low moan, filling the blond up with his seed. Kendall sighed and shuddered at the feeling and leaned down to kiss James. The brunet kissed back and then slowly leaned forward and laid the blond down on the bed and unhooked his legs from his wast.

"I-I love you." Kendall said softly and grabbed a hold of James' hand and squeezed it. James carefully laid down next to him and nodded.

"I love you too." he said. Kendall rolled over to his side and winced slightly. "Are you alright?" James murmured and pulled the blond closer into a hug. Kendall nodded. "I love you, okay?" James said.

"Y-Yeah." Kendall whined. "I-... I'm just tired." He said. James smiled softly at him and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep, love." He said. Kendall nodded again and laid his head to rest on James' arm. "I love you." James said and kissed the top of Kendall's head before letting his eyes once again travel over Kendall's worn body.

Kendall was still flustered and his breathing was just slightly above what it used to be. James could feel the blond's heart beat by simply holding him and he knew that Kendall was his.

No matter what happened they would always have a little piece of each other. No matter what happened Kendall would always be James'.

* * *

**Giggling like a crazy person because this is like the first time I write like this.**

**I'm gonna have to change the rating now...**

**Hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
